Caprica: The Lost Negligee
by Socket-58
Summary: Roslin does what she must to retrieve her favourite Negligee and has a chance encounter with Helo.


**Coding:** Roslin/Helo, Roslin/Lee

**Spoilers:** Kobol's Last Gleaming (Pt 1)

**Disclaimer:** Ronald D. Moore and Universal Studios own everything! I own my imagination, no matter how naff. Don't sue.

**A/N:** This came out of a conversation on the Roslin Fan Fic List and is unadulterated fluff people!

**Caprica: The Lost Negligee**

As they enter the hanger deck at this late hour, Lee curses under his breath. How had he been stupid enough to let this situation get so out-of-hand? He felt the tip of the gun press into his back.

"You don't have to do this, Ma'am," the young pilot insists.

"Keep moving," Laura replies sternly.

Apollo could understand her need to retrieve her favourite negligee, hell – he's seen her in the blue one and if the red one was anything like it, then he was in a lot of trouble. Lee pictures Roslin in a slinky red negligee and then scolds himself. He's supposed to be preventing them from embarking on this suicide mission, not fantasizing about the President!

"Ma'am? Please reconsider –"

Roslin leans close to him and he feels her breath against his cheek as she whispers. "This isn't up for discussion, Captain Apollo."

They walk towards the Raider and Laura glances at Lee. He opens the hatch and crawls inside with the Cylon communication device Roslin had acquired – he didn't know how she'd managed to obtain it and he wasn't about to ask; he was fast learning that when Roslin wanted to do something, she got on and did it.

Laura crawls in beside him. She tries not to gag at the awful smell inside the craft. Lee takes the pilot position, there is little room and Laura finds herself pressed-up close to him. Lee tries to keep focused: flying – not Roslin. Staying alive – not Roslin. Court-martial when he got back – not Roslin.

The President takes the communication device from him and attaches it to the ceiling, then presses a few buttons and it activates.

"How the hell do you know how to do that?" he asks incredulously.

"I did an electronics course at University," Laura replies.

Lee smiles. "You know, Ma'am – you're quite an enigma."

Roslin smiles back. "Thank you Captain Apollo. Now get us to Caprica and back safely and I'll let you be the first to see why I'm going to all this effort!"

Lee returns his attention to the task of flying. Kara had given him a few tips and he'd been inside the ship before, but actually flying it? He starts the engine and looks over at Laura, who keeps the gun trained on him.

* * *

They slide undetected into Laura's old apartment block. They'd come under gunfire from a few toaster-looking Cylons, but escaped; Lee was a trained fighter and Laura – she was a fast runner, even in heels.

"You're speedy!" he says, out of breath, in the foyer of the apartment block.

"I was on the track team in high school," she informs him.

Lee stares at her. "Is there anything you can't do?" he asks.

Laura grins. "No."

They make their way up three flights of stairs; when they enter her apartment everything is as she left it that fateful day… Laura races into her bedroom while Lee keeps a lookout for any Cylon threat. After a few moments, Roslin emerges, a huge grin on her face.

"Find it?" Lee calls over his shoulder.

"Yes," Laura replies.

Lee glances over at her and Roslin lifts her blouse up, flashing him a glimpse of silky red goodness.

"Hmmm…" Lee drawls, and then forces himself to look away; there was no point getting halfway through this mission to fail at the last minute because he was distracted by red silk.

Laura looks around her flat. She grabs a bag and fills it with photographs, letters from her mother and a CD-R containing a thousand novels. She turns back to Apollo. "I'm ready," she says.

Lee nods and they head for the door.

* * *

Somehow, they got separated. There had been gunfire and Lee had run in one direction and Laura in the other. She clutches her bag of belongings and decides the best course of action is to make her way back to the Raider. If Lee had survived, he'd wait for her at the ship and if he hadn't…

Roslin weaves her way through the deserted streets, careful to stick to the shadows of the city she had loved all her life. As she nears the centre, she hears footsteps behind her. Laura ducks into a doorway of what had been the most expensive hotel in Caprica City. She sucks in her breath and waits until someone walks past – she recognises the military uniform immediately.

"Wait!" she calls out, thinking it's Lee.

Helo turns at the sound of a woman's voice. He stares in disbelief at Laura Roslin, who stares back at him in surprise.

"Are you one of them?" the dishevelled young man yells and comes towards her – waving a gun in her face.

Petrified, Laura draws back. Helo grabs her arm and pulls her to him, he looks into her eyes and then admonishes himself; if he could look into Sharon's eyes and not tell – what good was staring into a strangers eyes?

Laura tries to pull away, but his grip is firm.

"What's this?" he asks gruffly and with one hand he takes the bag from her. He opens it and peers with curiosity at the contents. He realises the bag is filled with personal effects and lets go of her. Helo hands the bag back, realising she was human. "I'm sorry Ma'am – I just… I'm sorry," he apologises.

Laura nods. "It's okay," she whispers.

He takes a step back from her and his voice softens. "What are you doing here? I mean – I thought everyone was dead…"

"I came back… I escaped with the others aboard _Galactica_ and I came back."

"Why?" he asks.

"I wanted to, uh – I needed something."

"What could you need so desperately that you'd risk your life?" Helo asks, studying her face.

Laura indicates for him to step into the building with her. Helo follows and as they stand facing each other in the hotel lobby, Laura removes her blouse and skirt. She stands before Helo in nothing but her favourite red negligee and heels.

Helo runs his eyes up her body and lets out a low whistle of appreciation. "That is one worth-breaking-your-neck-for negligee," he comments.

Laura nods. "I know!" she exclaims. "But no one else seems to understand!"

They hear a noise outside and instinctively Helo grabs her hand and pulls her behind a brochure stand. Laura's back rests flat against the cold marble wall of the lobby, Helo stands in front of her with his gun aimed at the hotel entrance, shielding her. His back blocks Laura's view, so all she has to look at is his broad shoulders and tight ass.

After several minutes and no intruders, Laura whispers, "I think we're safe," into his ear.

Helo slips his gun back into its holster and turns to face her, but moves too quickly and finds himself pressed against her. "Um… sorry…" he whispers, still not moving away from her. He rests his hands against the wall on either side of her head, as if to push himself away, but their hips are touching and he finds himself under the spell of her eyes… were they blue? Grey? Green? Or light hazel?

His firm chest burns through the silk against Laura's skin and the smell of him intoxicates her. She finds herself reaching for him - cups his face and draws his lips to hers. Helo wraps his arms around her slim waist and returns the passion of her kiss. They slide down the wall, tongues and hands exploring each other.

* * *

They make their way to where Lee had landed the Cylon ship. Laura looks about for Apollo and spots him hidden by the shelter of some trees. She waves to get his attention and Lee crosses over to them, curious as to who the man with Roslin is.

When he draws close to them Lee recognises Helo, overjoyed, he increases his speed and when he reaches them the two men embrace.

"I thought we'd lost you!" Lee exclaims and draws back from his friend, clapping Helo on the back.

"You two know each other?" Roslin's ask in an uneasy tone.

Apollo nods. "We go way back!" he grins at Laura, relieved that she's okay. "It's good to see you're still in one piece Madame President. You had me worried for a while!"

Helo looks at Roslin in astonishment. "Madame President?" he asks.

"Yes! Helo – let me introduce you to your new leader! Laura Roslin." Apollo says and indicates Laura, who smiles sheepishly.

"We're pretty well acquainted already," Helo states.

"Good!" Lee declares then scans their surroundings nervously. "Lets get out of here. With three of us, it's gonna be packed in there - you don't mind getting up-close-and-personal with Helo, do you Ma'am?"

Roslin glances at Helo. "Not at all!"

Lee nods and leads the way to the entrance of the Cylon ship.

* * *

When they arrive back on _Galactica_, Adama has Lee and Roslin marched to his office and threatens them with arrest – until Laura flashes him the negligee, then he drops the charges and tells Roslin not to go on such a dangerous mission again.

"I only have one red negligee, Commander," she assures him.

This seems to satisfy Adama and Roslin exits his office, leaving him and Lee to discuss military protocol.

Helo is waiting for her in the corridor. "How'd it go?" he enquires when she emerges from Adama's office.

"Well, I'm not going to prison," she replies. "So it went well!"

He takes her by the elbow and leads her to an alcove.

"Um – Madame President?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be possible for me to see your blue negligee also?"

Laura grins. "I'm sure that can be arranged," she answers playfully and turns on her heel; knowing he was staring lustfully after her as she walked away. Yep – she still had it!

The End


End file.
